1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to fluidized bed combustion and, in particular, to a new and useful fluidized bed combustor which includes a reaction chamber having a removable assembly therein which includes a heat exchanger inlet plenum, a windbox with fluidizer air tuyeres and a mounting for heat exchanger tubes and which is separately supported within the combustor housing.
In the operation of fluidized bed combustors where the fluidized bed is cooled by a cooling fluid which is circulated through tubes which extend up into the bed, it is not unusual that the various operating parts including the heat exchanger tubes must be examined and/or replaced during the operation of such devices. The difficulty with the known construction is that the heat exchanger tubes which are used for cooling the fluidized bed are not easily accessible and, in addition, even when damage or repair is evident it cannot be replaced without a major shutdown of the combustor and a disassembly of a portion of the housing to facilitate removal and replacement of the various parts.